1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to board games and more particularly, to board games that involve a combination of strategy and racing using game units comprising multiple game pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Board games have been in existence for centuries. Currently, there are a number of board games that are commercially available. These games typically include game pieces and a board having a relatively flat surface on which the game pieces are played. There are a variety of different games. However, these games can be categorized into two types of board games. One type involves purely strategy. In strategy games, the amount of time it takes a player to win the game is not an objective. Rather, the objective of such games is to defeat the other players by capturing, blocking, or destroying opposing game pieces. The other type involves a form of racing. In racing games, the amount of time it takes a player to win the game is the objective. The first person to cross a finish line or accumulate points is the winner. In both cases, however, the goal is always to defeat the other players.
There are combination board games that involve both strategy and racing. However, such board games are generally limited to a single game piece per player. While some combination board games provide multiple game pieces per player, the player generally would acquire all of his game pieces over the course of the game or would have game pieces without distinguishing marks. For instance, the player may begin with a single game piece. As the game progresses, the player may obtain additional game pieces depending on the player's luck or strategy. Alternatively, the player may start with all of the game pieces. These game pieces, however, have similar characteristics and are not limited by the movement of any particular game piece.